It's Not Over
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: The doctors are on their way back from a conference. What happends when the plane crashes and they are standed on an island? Things get difficult when they are forced to try and find each other, and find other things and people in the process.
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

She was sitting near the front of the airplane, conscious of the man sitting a few rows back who would not stop looking in her direction.  
She could not be sure if he was looking at her or not, but she was almost positive that she was right.  
Tucking a stray curl out of her face, she tried to focus on the movie that was playing on the miniature screen built into the back of the headrest of the seat in front of her.  
She was just about to glance back and see if she was able to catch the man staring at her once again, when the plane began to shake up and down at an alarming speed.

She gripped the armrests and held on for dear life as she glanced to the left and right only to find all the passengers mimicking her actions.  
A voice on the intercom told the passengers not to worry, and that the oxygen masks will drop down in a few moments, and they were all supposed to put them on.  
Everyone listened to the instructions, and put the yellow and white masks on when they dropped.  
She looked up waiting anxiously for her mask to fall, but unfortunately, it didn't.  
Beginning to panic, she began to hit the area where the mask was hiding, not wanting to come out.  
The plane suddenly tipped forward at a steep angle, and the passengers screamed. The plane was going to crash, and she knew it.  
Her heart began to beat rapidly as she tried to get the mask out of the compartment. Giving up on the mask, she looked down to make sure her seatbelt was on.  
Her heart stopped once she realized the little silver buckle – which was responsible to save your life – was broken.  
She picked up both sides of the seatbelt, and shoved them together into the buckle numerous times, each time the sides would casually slip out of place.  
_No, no, no, no, NO! _She silently screamed as she once again tried to close her seatbelt, which once again failed.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly, and she turned around to face the man who was staring at her most of the trip.  
He pulled her out of the aisle seat, and dragged her with difficulty past the curtains, near the center of the plane where a crowd was forming on the left hand side.  
He handed her a box-like item, and told her to put it on. She obeyed in an autopilot like fashion, and looked over to the closed curtains, wondering if the people on the other side would be ok. People were pushing her and she was soon separated from the man who most likely saved her life, well, for now. She wasn't out of the danger yet.  
She saw glimpses of colleagues and before she knew it, she was face to face with the bright blue sky.  
She could see flames covering the left wing in the distance, which was engulfing the plane in a cloud of smoke. The plane was rocking in all directions, and not wanting to be pushed out of the open door, she jumped.

She had never been skydiving, or bungee jumping; she was afraid of heights, and she was plummeting towards a forest on the far side of an island. Realizing the extent of her situation, she reached for a chord on the parachute that she was told to put on while on the airplane, and pulled it as hard as she could - releasing the colourful red and yellow parachute. Her speed decreased, but her heart was still pounding as she glanced around her and saw a few people gliding peacefully towards the island, and a few who apparently did not have good aim at all, and ended up landing in the middle of the ocean.

She looked back down towards the island, and shifted her body weight in an attempt to steer the parachute towards what seemed to be a clearing in the trees. Lifting her legs towards her torso preparing herself for the impact, she forced her eyes to stay open.  
If she was going to have a one-on-one conversation with a tree, she wanted to know about it before hand. She strained to turn her head to see if anyone she knew had gotten out safely, but much to her dismay, the canopy of red and yellow blocked her view. She turned back to facing in front of her, and froze as she saw the trees come closer and closer at an alarming speed.  
She shifted her entire body weight to try to avoid the tree. It worked, sort of. She breathed a sigh of relief as she skimmed by the tree and was close to landing in a clearing.  
Too bad the parachute wasn't as small as she was. It hook onto the tree, and she came to an abrupt stop - she was sure she would have bruises in the morning from the force.  
As she dangled from the tall tree, she hoped that someone would find her.  
Before it was too late.


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 2~

He watched as people pushed her around; and she finally jumped out of the burning plane. He breathed a silent sigh of relief, rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out his orange container half full of his wondrous drug.

Popping a couple pills, he closed his eyes as he felt them travel one-by-one down his throat.

The plane he was standing in shook suddenly and his eyes shot open.

He didn't see anyone he knew, besides the little whiney kid who wouldn't stop crying – whose parent's seemed to follow him around the airport, and just happened to sit behind him on the flight.

He hooked his wooden lifeline in his belt, grabbed his parachute, pushed past the people, and jumped off.

It was slightly difficult to get in the right position once he was in the air because of his leg and the long wooden stick hanging on the side of his waist.

He slowed himself down, and pulled the little red handle. It felt as if he got whiplash as the parachute shot into the air behind him, decreasing his speed almost immediately.

He looked down below at people who were gliding down towards the island, and some who decided to free fall.

He heard screaming from the airplane, and he figured people had finally clued in to what was going on.

He turned his head and saw the plane as it plummeted towards the middle of the ocean, creating a gigantic wave at impact.

He shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his cane as he shifted his weight to the right hand side to try and steer himself into a clearing he saw coming up ahead.

He skimmed past a couple of trees, but was able to land relatively well.

Sure, he stumbled a few times, but that was expected – well, with a bum leg and all.

He stood there for a few moments as he removed the harness, and tossed it to the floor by the parachute, which landed close by.

Unhooking the cane from his belt, he decided to make his way around the island to find a place to rest for the night. Looking down at his watch, he noticed it was just after 3:00pm. He still had a few hours until sundown. He stopped walking and took in his surroundings. He was standing in a small field of grass bordered by tall trees.

Walking around the clearing, he didn't see or hear any signs of life. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pills and groaned as he wondered how long they would keep him going. He took a deep breath as he started walking again, wondering how long they would be stuck on this deserted island.

"Help!" He heard a familiar voice cry out, and he rolled his eyes as he looked up to see is boss dangling from a tree about 15-20 feet in the air. He sat down and put his cane down parallel to his legs.

"House?" Cuddy cried disgusted.

"Yeah, that's me. Having fun up there?" He joked as he craned his head to get a better view underneath her black skirt.

She gasped in surprise and tried to adjust her skirt and position to prevent him from looking up her skirt.

"Please help me down House," Cuddy asked desperately, "I haven't seen anyone on this island, and I don't know how much longer this parachute will hold…"

House pointed to his leg, "Can't, I hurt my leg. And what am I, Scotch mist?"

Cuddy closed her eyes. She forgot about his leg.

"No, you are just a pain in the ass – which won't help save my ass from falling and hitting the ground!"

"Stop overreacting, Cuddy," House said as he rolled his eyes and picked up his cane, starting to twirl it around between his calloused fingers.

Just then, a small bird flew up to one of the strings that was wrapped around a branch.

Cuddy heard a woodpecker *peck-peck-peck-peck* echoing closely to her ear, so she slowly turned her head and saw a small little woodpecker attacking the string.

Panic rose through her as she turned around and screamed, "HOUSE! GET ME DOWN NOW YOU-" She paused as she looked down at him.

"What now, Cuddy – don't know if you should insult me because you are afraid that if you do I won't help you survive on this island?" He chuckled as he slowly stood up; the only sound they could hear was the woodpecker working hard on the small string.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and looked up at the black, red, and white woodpecker, "Go away, please; go away! PLEASE!" She said desperately as she tried to reach for a branch to hold onto when she fell. She could hear House laughing down below, and breathed a sigh of relief when the small bird flew away.

"Never mind – I don't need you. I can get down myself," Cuddy informed hotly.

"Suite yourself," House said with a smirk as he started to walk away from the tree.

The string snapped, her small decrease in height put strain on the other pieces of string, and they each snapped slowly one by one.

A crack rand through the air and Cuddy screamed as she fell to the ground and landed in a small bush.

House turned around to see Cuddy lying on her stomach on top of the bush with the yellow and red parachute slowly floating down towards the grass below.

"Looks like the branch couldn't hold your weight – must be because of your big fat ass…I feel sorry for the tree-"

"SHUT UP!" Cuddy screamed, "Help me out of here, please!" She said as she tried to sit up without falling down again.

"Fine, but I a refuse to do clinic hours for a month when we get back," He said with a smirk as he looked at her.

"If we ever get back," Cuddy mumbled as House dragged her off the medium sized bush.

"Don't be like that, Cuddles. You gotta think positive. Nice undies by the way," He said with a smirk as he picked up his cane and started walking away.

She gasped disgusted, and flattened her skirt before quickly pulling out a few leaves from her tangled hair and attempted to run after him, but tripped and fell flat on her face.

"House wait!" She cried as she sat up and hesitantly snapped the heels off her brand new stilettos before running up to him.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked quietly as she looked up into his blue eyes innocently.

"I dunno," He responded gruffly.

"Thanks for getting me off the plane," She said with a small smile, "You saved my life."

" I had no choice – if I let you die on that plane they would get a replacement Dean, and there would be no one to bug everyday."

Cuddy smiled, but it quickly faded, "Did you see Wilson, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, Taub, Kutner, or Hadley?" She asked worriedly.

House just shook his head and continued to walk as Cuddy followed close behind into the unknown bush surrounding them.

A/N: Hope you like it! Tell me what you think... :)


End file.
